


The Language of Longing

by Floris_Oren



Series: Collar me willing [2]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Cages, Cock Cage, Enemas, F/M, Fingering, Gags, Happy Ending, I have no idea what else I need to tag, M/M, Milking, Mittens - Freeform, Oral, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Prostate Milking, Sequel, Slavery AU, Spanking, Stocks, arm binders, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal isn't taking Kate's betrayal well. Mozz decides that enough is enough. Elizabeth and Peter take over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So. Due to work being stupid, I decided to bring my lap top and write this sequel while at work. Also, not all stories in this series will be related to each other. I've an idea for another slave AU that is not at all connected to the Language series. I'm thinking one more to go for the Language. Anyway. I hope everyone enjoys.

Neal looked upon one of his own forgeries, it still hung in the Met, none the wiser. It was an exact copy of one he had in a stash somewhere in Mexico. But he doesn’t feel a dash of pride about that heist, or love or anything. Really. He feels empty inside. 

 

Kate left a month ago; Mozz spent said month helping him through as much as he could, but eventually decided that Neal needed “time.” Which Neal did not want. Mozz was supposed to always be there. The man promised to come back, but he had other cons and people to see too and Neal needed a break. 

 

Mozz will be pissed when he hears that Neal broke protocol and went out in public. He was supposed to be holed up at the safe house for another six months. But, Neal couldn’t handle being alone. Especially after being around people day in and day out. But, even though there were plenty of rich women who’d take him home in a heart beat, who had pretty jewels to steal - just for the fun of it - he sat on the bench before his forgery and stared at nothing in particular. 

 

He and Kate had a thing for the masters. Now though, he isn’t certain if that was a lie, that their relationship had only been a long con to her. She only got away with the painting. Mozz had secured their stashes with a bit of help and moved them to places he hadn’t told Neal about in detail. 

 

Good. Because the man who sits down beside him. Who waits for five minutes for Neal to notice him - as if he hadn’t when Peter had entered the this last room before the gift shop - would be asking questions. 

 

“You’re coming home or your going to the Compound.” Peter said. Voice soft. Yet it felt as if it echoed to Neal’s ears. Mozz even refuse to talk to him over the phone. Neal felt ignored. 

 

“I know.” Neal mutters. Unseeingly. He doesn’t turn towards Peter or moves away. He doesn’t straighten his spine or try to preen his way out of it. He has no one and nothing right now and Peter knows it, or at least has a good inkling. And Neal can’t help the thoughts in his head. 

 

“He came for you....he cares for you...” they say. 

 

“Why?” Neal asked. 

 

“My wife misses you.” Peter sighs. “I’ve been looking high and low for you while she’s been waiting for you to come to her on your own.” Peter explained. 

 

“I see.” but he didn’t. It was a polite phrase to use. “I am not proud of what I did to you.” he adds. Because he did to them what Kate had done to him once he arrived with the painting. They had sex and then when he was passed out she dressed, packed her stuff, and left. She hadn’t even mentioned anything about them breaking up. 

 

“Neal, come home.” Peter said. 

 

“I....” Neal blinks. Then he turns to Peter. “You guys still want me?” 

 

“Of course we do.” Peter said. “You probably missed it while you were too busy running a con on us, but we got attached to you.” Peter said. “But, you’ll be some severe restraints until we can trust you again.” he frowned. 

 

Neal wasn’t even phased. He wouldn’t, however, admit to the dreams of being back in their living room, kneeling on a cushion while they watched tv and ran their fingers through his hair while he napped. That one was the mildest of his dreams about them. There were others he wouldn’t admit to himself in the light of day. Even if the evidence made the air stink and stained his sheets. 

 

“Come on.” Peter stood. He strode out, just assuming Neal would follow. Neal, however, decided he had a moment of insanity. Disappeared the other way. From a dark alley he watched Peter wait for him, then leave in his car. Dissapointed that Neal hadn’t joined him. 

 

Neal makes his way to a different safe house; he doubles back, triples and makes certain that no one has followed him. He gets to the place clean as can be. He collapses onto the cot and cries himself to sleep. 

 

~*~

 

“You saw him?” Elizabeth looked up from the mattress she was making. It is a deep blue with gold swirls on it. It’s meant for the decorative cage that a friend had given to her when Elizabeth had broken down in tears over Neal leaving them. She laid out the whole story. The cage was to encourage Elizabeth in getting another Slave. She wanted Neal. 

 

 

“I should have grabbed his wrist and dragged him along behind me. I don’t have that Master attitude who can assume so easily. He probably thinks I’m a push over.” Peter said conversationally. He was looking over a simple mortgage fraud case. Just for shits and giggles. 

 

“You can find him again?” Elizabeth asked. 

 

“Or he’ll come here on his own.” Peter replied. “Neal wasn’t happy this afternoon, he didn’t rub it in. He asked me why. He looked...dead....his eyes didn’t hold that brilliant shine he usually has.” Peter looked up from the file. Elizabeth stuck another pin in the fabric. 

 

“I....don’t know what else to do to get him to come to us.” Peter shrugs. 

 

“He’ll come, either you’ll drag him home when next you see him or I will go looking myself and do it or he’ll come on his own.” She said firmly. Angry. Again. Peter nodded. He didn’t want to encourage his wife’s anger but he wasn’t going to tell her not to be either. She had to work through the betrayal as much as he. 

 

“Why was he sad, why didn’t he want to come back?” Elizabeth asked. 

 

“He has some loyalties to his people.” Peter said. “I know he has at least two friends, one could be a girlfriend. Something probably happened to her and he isn’t handling it very well. He was just sitting at the museum. The entire time in front of this one painting. He was easy to find but it was an accident. I was there for a case.” 

 

“Oh.” Elizabeth bit her bottom lip. 

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t drag him back, but maybe it’ll be better if he bites the bullet and comes back.” 

 

“I know.” Elizabeth asked. 

Peter rises and goes to the kitchen, he starts a pot of coffee. Elizabeth seams the edge of the mattress she’s making. And then, in gold thread, embroiders Neal’s name onto it. She does not intend to take in another Slave if said Slave isn’t him. 

 

~*~

 

Mozz was incensed. 

 

“You talked to him? you were supposed to stay at the safe house. What the hell did you think you were doing?” 

 

“Mozz, you know how I am, I can’t...I need...” Neal stopped himself before he started stuttering. 

 

“Neal, I forbid you to go out agian, you understand?” Mozz growled. 

 

“Mozzie...” 

 

“No. Shut up. Go sit in the corner, face the wall and wait for me.” 

 

Neal swallowed, hard; “Okay.” 

 

“Good.” and then Mozz hung up his end of the phone. 

 

~*~

 

It was a day before Mozz got back, held up by some last minute business. Neal had been allowed out of the corner to eat and take a bathroom break, Mozz didn’t want a mess when he got there. And around twenty four hours later. He entered the new safe house to find Neal slumped in the corner, asleep. But miserable. 

 

He put a black bag down next to Neal. He knelt besides his friend and put a hand on Neal’s shoulder. It woke him with a small jump of surprise. 

 

“Mozz...” Neal’s voice is small and a bit broken. 

 

“Neal, you’re going to hate me.” Mozz said. 

 

“What...?” 

 

“Put your hands behind your back, I’m going to call the Burke’s to come and get you.” Mozz’s hand moved to Neal’s neck when he started to pull away. To get away. 

 

“No. Neal.” Mozz said, keeping his friend in place. “You’re not taking Kate’s leaving very well and you can’t do what you did yesterday afternoon. You need to go back to them. That way I won’t worry about you.” 

 

“Mozz...” 

 

“Sssshhhh....when you’re better I’ll get you out again.” Mozz promised. 

 

Neal dropped his head, Mozz pulled him close. Them moved Neal’s arms behind the man’s back himself. He had to stretched to bring the black bag closer, but from it he brought out a nicely made arm binder. 

 

“Mozz...?” Neal said brokenly when Mozz pulled his arms into it, laces it up tight. Making elbow touch elbow. He shaped Neal’s hands into a lose fist and a round bit of leather went around his hands. Tied to the arm binder, Neal can’t escape. 

 

“Ssssshhhh....” 

 

~*~

 

Peter finds Neal trussed up like a turkey on Thanks Giving. The man is crying, his sobs are loud despite the ball gag and the blindfold is soaking wet. His shirt has been cut off and he’s only dressed in his jeans. His arms are secured and he can’t wiggle his way out at all. He’s lying on his stomach in a hog tie. 

 

“Neal, it’s okay.” Peter said as he undoes the clips keeping his feet and useless hands together. “I’m taking you home.” 

 

~*~

 

Peter took the blind fold off as soon as they entered the house. Neal’s eyes are still watery and he’s shaking like a leaf in Peter’s hands. Elizabeth is there seconds later, hugging Neal to him. Telling him how glad she is for him to be home in one breath and in the next telling him to never do that to them again. Neal couldn’t promise because of the gag, but he didn’t try to talk. 

 

He was limp in her arms and they both had to help him upstairs to the master bath. 

 

“Neal, if you do everything I say you can wear mitts to bed.” Elizabeth says before she undoes the arm binders. Neal nods. Once the leather bonds are off he doesn’t move his arms. He only moves when she directs him. His shoulders ache and he’s glad he’s out of the binders. He knows she’ll put them back on him. That was why Mozz had bound him like that. Because he can get out of most anything. 

 

“Get into the bath, dear.” Elizabeth says. 

 

The water is cold but Neal doesn’t say anything, he tries not to shiver. Doing as she directed. He doesn’t say a word. Just nods or shakes his head when asked a direct question. She’d taken the ball gag out even, when she went to wash his hair. Peter was there, to make certain Neal complied. But he shouldn’t have worried. 

 

Once done Elizabeth dried him off. She picked up the arm binders and Neal turned, got to his knees and put his arms behind his back. He lent forwards a bit so she could get some leverage. 

 

“Peter...” Elizabeth tried not to cry. It’d undermine her authority. Neal tried not to cry, he just wanted to be held. 

 

“Hey. Come on....he’s been good and I don’t think he’s playing us now. How about just the mitts, that is unless you think otherwise. I’m not the slave trainer here.” Peter suggested. 

 

“He got into position for me.” Elizabeth said. 

 

“Yeah.” Peter agreed. 

 

“Okay Neal, you’ve been very good. How about the mitts, would you like that?” she asked. 

 

Neal didn’t move, but nodded his head. 

 

“Please, Neal...ask me...?” Elizabeth asked. 

 

Neal gulped, he knew his voice would be shaky; he’s losing it in small bits. “Please...” he whispers, “Mistress may I have the mitts?” 

 

“Of course dear, thank you.” Elizabeth rewarded him with a peck on the cheek. Then she moved him to sitting up and Neal offered his hands in lose fists to be fitted into the mitts that kept his hands useless. 

 

“Neal, would you like some food?” Elizabeth asked. Neal blinked, unsure as to why she was asking him what he wanted. Finally he shook his head in the negative, lapsing into silence again. 

 

“Neal, when was the last time you ate, use your voice.” Peter ordered. Not unkind but needing to know. 

 

“I...” Neal tried to think back. “I’m not sure.” he finally admitted. He ate off an on in the month after Kate left but he’d rather be left alone and not bother about silly human needs besides taking a leak or a shower. 

 

“Okay, I’ll make you a green smoothie and then it’s to be with you.” Elizabeth stood. Peter helped Neal to his feet and they followed his wife down to the kitchen. Neal is put into a corner but facing the kitchen. He watches Elizabeth cut green vegetables and fruit; delivers it to the blender and blends and blends until it’s smooth. Not a bit of ice to chew in site. 

 

She sits at the kitchen table and bids Neal to her feet. He crawls over. He’s naked and cold but he can’t bring it up within himself to care. He just wants to not think for a few hours. 

 

“Okay, here’s a straw. Drink all of it. You don’t have a choice,” Elizabeth said. Neal lent forwards. He closed his eyes as he took the straw offered to him. 

 

He took large gulps because he just wanted to be done. His stomach roiled but he didn’t feel like he had to throw it up. When the cup was done Elizabeth got up and got him another. He didn’t fight her when she offered it to him. He didn’t feel like fighting them. So he drank the shake until there wasn’t anymore in the blender. 

 

“I’ll take him to the bathroom.” Peter said. Neal blinked up at him. Wondering how Peter knew he had to piss so badly. He was helped to his feet. Elizabeth hummed happily as she cleaned the kitchen. 

 

Neal’s confused. 

 

“You okay?” Peter’s hand went to Neal’s overly swollen belly. Elizabeth hadn’t skimped on the shake and Neal felt overly full. 

 

“Yes, sir.” Neal replied softly. “I’m alright.” he added when Peter frowned at him. 

 

“Okay.” Peter said as they entered the bathroom. Peter stood behind Neal, helping to aim since Neal’s hands were useless. Neal blinked blerilly at the toilet. But he wasn’t able to make his body left go. 

 

“Peter....sir?” he whispers, brokenly. 

 

Peter’s free hand goes to Neal’s stomach, he rubs Neal a few then pushed down. Neal grunts but his body lets go and he’s able to pee. 

 

“It’s okay.” Peter said into Neal’s ear. 

 

“Thank you.” Neal hung his head. Humiliated. 

 

“You’re welcome.” Peter said. He left Neal in front of the toilet as he flushed it and washed his hands. 

 

Elizabeth is waiting for them in the bedroom. She’s getting the cage ready for Neal and she has several things out. 

 

“It’s kind of cold so you can have a blanket. If your good.” she adds. Neal drops to his knees and crawls over to her. Elizabeth smiles widely and kisses his lips breifly. 

 

“Is this for me?” Neal asks. Peter smiles at them then, glad that finally something has gotten Neal curious. He hates to see their pet so sad. 

 

“Yes. a friend gave it to me and I made the cushion in it.” Elizabeth said. 

 

“What do I have to do to earn it?” Neal asked. 

 

“You want to sleep on the floor?” Elizabeth asked, surprised. 

 

Neal looked away, blushed. “S-sorry....ma’am....I....I don’t....whatever you want....” 

 

“As it should be, I want you in the cage. I want to know that you can’t leave us.” Elizabeth said. Neal looked up at her a moment before he crawled into the cage. He turned so that his head was at the opening. Elizabeth spread the blanket out over him since the mitts prohibited such a movement. 

 

“Good night sweet heart.” Elizabeth whispered. Kissed him again. She bid Peter come over and do the same. 

 

“You’re still going to be punished but we’re not going to with hold our affection from you.” Elizabeth explained. 

 

Neal blinked up at them and nodded. Elizabeth took the ball gag Neal had come home with and tapped Neal’s cheek. Neal opened his mouth and took the gag graciously. 

 

Elizabeth buckled it, not on its tightest setting, but it wasn’t going anywhere. Then she closed and locked the cage door. She and Peter then went about getting ready for bed and moments later the room is dark. 

 

Satchmo trundles into the room and lays down next to the cage. He huffs a large breath and Neal agrees. It takes him a while but soon he’s dozing. He doesn’t ever get to sleep. And morning comes too soon. 

 

~*~

 

Elizabeth decides to work from home. Peter is called away and he may not be back for a couple days. Neal doesn’t talk, he doesn’t see, he doesn’t engage. He sits at Elizabeth’s feet, he is in the arm binder again but he hadn’t put up a fight that morning. Elizabeth had hoped for one, at least then he’d have his mind on other matters. 

 

As it stood, she talked to her clients, ran some decore’ decisions past her people and searched the internet for the perfect venue. Neal never moved from his spot on the carpet. Even when Satchmo brought his ball over to try to get Neal to play with him. The most Neal did was lean his face into the dog’s fur. 

 

“Okay, that’s it.” Elizabeth threw her hands up. Shethen got onto the floor and brought Neal into her arms. Hugging him close. 

 

“Why....why?” 

 

“Why what, ma’am?” Neal asked. Voice soft. 

 

“Why won’t you do anything? fight me or Peter or...something?” she asked. 

 

Neal sighs sadly, “I just don’t feel like doing anything.” 

 

~*~

 

Neal looks at the Psychologist as if the woman has lost her own damned mind. Elizabeth, worried about his mental health, ordered a meeting with Doctor Mason when Neal had refused to eat. He looked pained when she and Peter tied him to a chair and force fed him spoon after spoon of green goop she’d made just for him. Finally, they had to force his jaws open, fit him with a spider gag and feed him through a tube down his throat. It hadn’t been fun. 

 

He refused to talk to either of them after that. But he was still listless. They wanted him to engage but he didn’t want that. He wanted Kate and Mozz - even if the man had turned him in to Peter and Elizabeth - the Doctor just stared back. 

 

They spent the free hour like that. Neal not talking and her not asking questions. When the time was up the Doctor had private words with Elizabeth and when she got him into the car, he could tell she was slightly mad. 

 

“Why didn’t you tell her what’s wrong?” Elizabeth asked. 

 

“She can’t fix it.” Neal replied. He lent against the car door. Tired and strung out. 

 

“Fix what?” Elizabeth asked. 

 

“Nothing.” Neal said, not meanly. 

 

“Please, Neal. Tell me what’s wrong.” 

 

“I....I never should have left you in the first place.” Neal gave her that much before shutting up and refusing to answer any of her other questions. 

 

“Well, that’s something at least.” Elizabeth muttered. 

 

~*~

 

Saturday belonged to Peter; it’s Elizabeth’s turn to run off to work while he takes care of Neal. She had told him about the Doctor’s visit and how Neal refused to say anything. To be helped but that he regretted leaving them. 

 

“Neal.” Peter ran his fingers through soft hair. Neal had been wiggling a bit on the floor. He was in the arm binders. And had been making pained noises. 

 

“It’s the binders, my shoulders hurt. I’m sorry. I’m not asking for them to come off, I don’t know how to fix it....Sir.” Neal says. Peter rubs between Neal’s shoulders but Elizabeth fixed it rather tight after the Doctor’s visit. 

 

“I can’t take it off.” Peter said, not wanting to undermine Elizabeth. 

 

“I’ll try and not make another sound. I didn’t think she’d be mad about the Doctor....” 

 

“She only got mad later.” Peter said. 

 

‘Because she wants to fix me and I refuse to be fixed” Neal muttered. 

 

“Probably.” Peter agreed. “What happened? I thought the guy who told me where you were was a friend of yours.” 

 

Neal sighs. “He is.” 

 

“And?” Peter nudged. 

 

Neal straightened his back and put his chin on Peter’s knee; looking up at the older man. “He disliked that you found me at the museum. He ordered me into the corner, because of the conditioning I followed his orders, and he did this to me then called you and left.” Neal explained. “He thinks I need time. He can’t watch me so he figure that he could always have you do it.” 

 

“Hmmmm...” Peter drew his fingers through Neal’s hair once more. 

 

“Why...haven’t I been punished?” Neal asked after a few moments of petting. His eyes slowly closing. 

 

“You want to be punished?” Peter asked. 

 

“No but...I....” Neal looked up, surprised. “I need to be. I ran and I didn’t follow you out of the museum.” 

 

“We’re more hurt than angry, Neal, not saying that we aren’t angry about it sometimes. But we’re glad you’re back and we’re trying to build trust up again.” Peter said. 

 

“I...I’m not.” Neal said. “I don’t care when you guys start trusting me again, or if you never do, I just want...” he almost said her name. Almost. But he shook his head and pulled away from Peter. 

 

Peter let him go. 

 

It was a breakthrough even if Neal didn’t think so. 

 


	2. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things tend to work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought the fic was too long at 36 pages. So I chopped it into two.

As a reward for talking with Peter, Neal got to sleep in bed with them that night. He wore his mitts, and they’d finally got a collar onto him. It was GPS enabled and his limits were the house. Not even the yard outside but Neal hadn’t said a word when Peter buckled it around his neck. Neal just went with it. 

He lay between them; Peter rubbed his hands over the collar and cupped Neal’s neck. He went to sleep with his hand there while Elizabeth’s hand was on Neal’s dick. Neal gulped but she hadn’t gone any further than that. 

Somehow he went to sleep. For the first time in what felt like ages. Cuddled between them. He woke late. A cock cage around his soft dick and semen decorating his naked thighs. 

~*~

“Soooo....” Neal knelt at Elizabeth’s feet, she was feeding him a strawberry. He took it, chew then continued. “Did you....make me cum in bed earlier? while I was asleep?” he asked. 

Elizabeth frowned a bit; “I didn’t want to make you and you needed to be milked.” she said. 

“I was out that bad?” Neal took another morsel from her hand. It smelt like soap. Not at all like the drying cum on his thighs that neither Peter nor Elizabeth allowed him to wash off. 

“Ma’am...” Neal finished a bite. “I....ummm...” 

“Go ahead and ask, the worse I can say is no.” Elizabeth encouraged. 

“Why...wasn’t I allowed to wash up?” Neal asked. 

“I want you to ask me to wash up.” Elizabeth replied. 

“So, I asked wrong?” 

“No. I just want you to wear your own spend for a while. I’ll clean you up later. Promise, dear.” Elizabeth said. 

Neal nodded and ate from her hand again. 

~*~

Peter had Neal over the tub rim while Elizabeth filled the bag with water and a mystery solution. 

“This is called an enema, Neal.” she explained. Neal definitely did not want an enema. It was the only thing he’d actively tried to get away from. But now his butt his red, his ankles are connected to a spread bar and he hasn’t a single choice but to take it. His thighs still are covered in his own cum and his hole flutters as lube is worked in, then a nozzle. 

The water flow is slow at first; it’s cold and Neal keens into the gag. Tears prickle his eyes and run down his face. He just can’t but they won’t let him. Elizabeth rubs his stomach as he takes the water. Then the cramps started. 

That’s Peters queue to smack his butt with the paddle a few times. Neal is sobbing by the time the enema is finished, and he’s wearing a plug, going through the cramps and the paddle is still raining down smacks on him. 

Finally he collapses and just goes with it. Hangs his head in the bathtub and blacks out. He isn’t certain as to when he comes too but he still so full. The spanking is over, his ass is on fire. 

“You’re going to be black and blue.” Peter said as he gently helps Neal over to the toilet. He takes the plug out and the water runs out. It feels as if it takes forever for him to be empty. Neal hunkers down. Afraid they’ll make him take another one. 

“Come on.” Peter cleans him up and brings him to the bedroom. Elizabeth is wait for them. 

“Neal, come here.” Elizabeth is on the bed, she has a strap on, a wide blue dildo that looks like it will be hard to take. 

Neal goes because the enema and spanking has cowed him properly and maybe some sex wouldn’t hurt. It’s been a while. His dick is still in it’s cock cage. And he doesn’t think he’ll get to come when he crawls into bed with her. Lies on his back. Uncertain as to when the spreader bar had been removed but glad for it. Peter comes to them next. Lies on his side. Takes the mitted hands and cuffs them to the metal headboard. 

“Is this okay Neal?” Elizabeth asked. She wants to take him. She wants him to feel it. Neal glances from her to Peter, then nods his head. He spreads his legs a bit as Elizabeth gets to her knees. She fingers him a bit, no lube and he tries to relax. Peter hands the lube over and Elizabeth puts some onto her fingers. She then sticks them into his well cleaned out insides. 

Neal gasps. The fingers feel good in his oversensitive body. His dick tired to fill but can’t because the cage is too small. He whimpers when she finds that one spot which makes everything tingle and he see’s stars. 

Elizabeth works his prostate over, his dick is spurting out cum but he can’t get hard. It’s a weird feeling. He isn’t sure he likes it. Once she thinks he’s enjoyed himself a bit, Elizabeth moves to push the tip of her strap on into him. Neal bucks as she slowly sinks inside. 

Peter runs his hands through Neal’s hair. He buries his nose into Neal’s neck and starts licking and biting as Elizabeth takes Neal to new heights. 

Kate hadn’t been into this. And Neal didn’t know he would find this hot. His heart raced as he watched Elizabeth fuck him. Peter cajoled and soothed him when she got too rough but Neal loved it. Every moment of it and he’s felt better now than he has in ages. 

He forgets his fantasies of Kate coming back, they’re taken over by Elizabeth fucking him until he loses it and Peter taking his unconsious body after she’s done. He can’t help the tears that come, and run down his cheek. Peter wipes them up with his tongue and Neal moans. It’s his first pleased sound the whole night and Peter takes the gag off. 

“Beg us Neal, what do you want?” Peter asked. 

“I just want....” Neal started but Elizabeth started going faster and his words are punctuated by grunts. She cum’s. moments later. She undoes the dildo and leavs it in Neal and takes the harness off. She deposites it on the floor and then lays down on Neal’s free side. 

“Peter?” 

“Sir...?” 

“Would you mind sucking me off, honey?” Peter asks gently. Neal is tired and he’d like to sleep but he hasn’t made up his mind on what he wants and he would actually like to suck Peter. 

He nods. Peter straddles Neal’s face and Neal takes his cock into his mouth and deep into his throat. He makes his tongue work the underside and swallows around the cock. Peter draws out enough to give Neal a good breath of fresh air and then sinks all the way in again. Neal does his best to make it good for Peter. And Peter keeps to this method several times. Pulling out just for Neal to breath before pushing in to the hilt again. 

Neal loses track of time. Elizabeth plays with his nipples. She twisted one hard that had Neal momentarily forgetting what he is doing - breathing - and pre-maturely choking on Peter’s dick. Neal cums from that. He didn’t mean too, but his dick spurted semen all over his stomach. Elizabeth coats Peter’s dick in it and Neal can taste himself. She’s rubbing herself as Peter fucks Neal’s mouth slowly. Making him taste every inch of throbbing hard cock. She cum’s again. And add’s her juices to Neal’s. Making him taste them both while Peter sinks into Neal’s awaiting mouth. 

Finally, Peter gives a shout as he cums down Neal’s throat. Neal isn’t certain what brought that on, but suddenly Elizabeth is kissing Peter while he’s still deep in Neal’s throat. He pulls out, Neal gasps for air and Peter is hard again. He fucks Elizabeth fast and hard. Neal watches. Turned on. He hasn’t had a proper orgasm and he knows he won’t get one. 

When they’re done. Elizabeth turns the vibrator on her dick to on and Neal gives a shout. He bucks and tries to get away. But Elizabeth and Peter flop down on him. Bring the blankets up and turn the lights off. 

Neal silences himself and tries to calm his body. Peter and Elizabeth are practically snoring, not at all bothered by Neal’s predicament. In the morning, Elizabeth appologizes for leaving it on all night, even though she smirks as she fucks Neal again. He’s been milked and he can’t cum any more and when she takes the cage off, he’s hard but nothing dribbles out. The cum that decorates his belly and thighs are semi-wet to dry. Elizabeth takes Neal to the basement. She puts him into the pillory. His ass is purple and black like he’d been promised and she gags him with a dildo gag. She leaves him there while she and Peter get ready for work. 

~*~

“Neal.” the voice does not belong to Elizabeth. Or Peter or Mozzie. Though he knows it. The woman who wakes him looks at his situation curiously. 

“What is all this?” Kate asks. Neal grunts around the gag. The dildo is big and makes his jaws ache. He’s hunched over and has been standing forever. 

Kate caresses the gag but doesn’t take it out; “I hope you’re not upset with me, for taking the painting.” she says. 

Neal wiggles, begs her as much as he can to get him out of his bonds. She shakes her head. “Mozz said you were happy.” she frowns. 

“Is that true?” 

Neal is taken aback. Is he? he couldn’t say that they hadn’t been fair to him. He hadn’t gotten too much punishment since he didn’t pull shenanigans when they weren’t looking and they actually hadn’t punished him properly for running before.

And the sex last night had been hotter than anything he and Kate had ever done. But, he needed his freedom. He shook his head in the negative. 

“I thought so.” Kate said with a sigh. Then she straightened and left. Neal heard her climb the stairs. There’s an exchange with other familiar voice and Neal wilts. 

~*~

His ass is on fire, again. Peter hadn’t been happy with the answer he’d given Kate. He spanked him in front of her and then Kate told him they were done. That this would be the last time he saw her and that he should stay with Peter and Elizabeth. His arms are in the arm binders. Precautions. It isn’t like he has fought them since she left him, again. 

But, it’s different. Before he longed for her because she hadn’t told him that it was over. He thought they were still together despite the massive clue of the wine bottle. But, Peter finding her and binging her to Neal. Just to break up again, after a horrid spanking that had Neal in tears, was just fucking evil. But, good at the same time. 

He hurt, his arms hurt, his shoulders hurt and his ass hurt. They didn’t give him anything for the pain because they wanted him to remember it. But Neal rested his head on Elizabeth’s lap while they watched American Horror Story:Hotel and Peter is at the dining room table pouring over his files. 

Neal has to admit. This has to be the happiest he’s ever been in life. Even if he doesn’t have the freedom to come and go as he would like. This, for now....works. 

He isn’t longing anymore. 

And that’s a good thing.


End file.
